


Birthday Celebration

by RensSaxophone



Series: Birthday <3 [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: lots of fluff, also smut
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Birthday <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Birthday Celebration

Today was Tokiya’s birthday. Tokiya hardly even remembered it, too groggy to even realize, but when Ranmaru walks in, Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. 

When he glances at the clock, he confirms that Ranmaru really _should_ be at work. And even if he shouldn’t, he wasn’t in bed, and was still in his sleep clothes. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Tokiya’s voice is teasing, but the accusatory tone isn’t entirely fake. 

Neither man was an idol. They haven’t been for nearly a year at this point, though it was easily nearing three for Ranmaru, but Ranmaru was quick to get another job as a chef in a restaurant, which Tokiya was all for. It kept Ranmaru busy, happy, and it meant that Ranmaru came up with more ideas for good food at home, which Tokiya _really_ enjoyed. 

Tokiya had gotten a new job, too, but his job was at home, recording audio books. He enjoyed it- he spent whatever hours he chose, reading new books and staying in his pajamas. He got plenty of work, too, because his previous idol career made him a desirable reader. 

“Yeah. At the table, with you. I made breakfast.”

Tokiya narrows his eyes playfully. “What did you do?”

“Me? Nothin’.” Ranmaru scoffs, mocking offense, but he gives Tokiya a teasing smirk. “C’mon, ya can’t tell me you don’t know what today is.”

Tokiya really does have to think about it for a second, and his expression softens. “I can’t believe that you remembered my birthday before I did. Are you going in late?”

“Late? Tch. Who do you take me for?” Ranmaru walks closer to the bed. “Took the whole day off, babe. Now c’mon. If you don’t get up I can ‘n will carry you ‘t the table.” 

“I’m going, I’m going.” Tokiya gives a dramatic sigh, but as soon as he’s up, he slides his hands up Ranmaru’s chest to wrap his arms around his neck, pressed chest to chest with Ranmaru. Tokiya leans in, his lips barely brushing Ranmaru’s. “You’re too good to me, baby.”

Ranmaru’s hands land on Tokiya’s hips, his thumbs pressing into Tokiya’s hip bones, and he squeezes. “I try.” Tokiya feels his lips pull into a smirk, and his warm breath against Tokiya’s face. When Ranmaru finishes speaking Tokiya steals a quick kiss, though when he pulls away it’s clear that they both want more. “Food’s gonna get cold if we stay in here too long.” 

Tokiya gives another dramatic sigh, “I suppose I shouldn’t make all of your hard work go to waste.” Tokiya pulls back, and they head to the dining room together, Ranmaru’s fingertips resting on Tokiya’s lower back. 

“Damn.” Tokiya’s eyebrow raises, looking at the table. He had thought it was a bit strange that Ranmaru had insisted that he go alone to the grocery store yesterday, but Tokiya can see why. There certainly was more food than there needed to be, but what _really_ got Tokiya was thinking about how long this must have taken to set up. Tokiya’s expression softens, and he turns, to cup Ranmaru’s face with both hands and press his lips to Ranmaru’s. “This is incredibly thoughtful, Ran. Thank you.”

“‘M glad you appreciate it. But we really should get to the food. Cold eggs ain’t that good.” 

Tokiya chuckles, but he pulls away from Ranmaru to move to his chair. 

It was delicious- not that Tokiya was surprised. Ranmaru was just as talented of a chef as he was a singer and bassist.

“When you’re done, we’ll go get ready. ‘Ve got our day planned out.”

Tokiya’s teasing smile is back, but his face is just a bit more red. “You sure do know how to spoil me.”

“Your birthday’s only once a year, Toki. ‘Ve gotta take advantage of it.”

Tokiya hums, and reaches to take Ranmaru’s hand, but his voice is far more sultry when he speaks. “Will you at least join me in the shower?”

“It’s only about eleven in the mornin’, Toki. Think it might be a ‘lil early for shower sex.” 

“But it’s my birthday.” Tokiya’s grin gets an amused huff and a playful click of the tongue from Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru stands, taking his plate and kissing the top of Tokiya’s head. “I have ‘t put away the rest ‘a the food and clean up, and we’ve gotta leave pretty soon. I’ll make it up ‘t ya tonight, I promise.”

Tokiya lets out a playful groan. “But tonight is very far away.”

“It’ll be here before y’know it.” Ranmaru chuckles, ruffling Tokiya’s hair. “Just take your shower cold.”

Tokiya gives a very over the top, dramatic sigh, but he does reach for his own, empty plate, but Ranmaru gets to it first. “I’ll clean. You just go get ready.”

“If I help you clean, it will be done sooner. And you still have to take a shower, too, right? If we just take it together, it’ll save time.”

“You’re awfully convincing, but ‘m not gonna make you work. ‘N I hate ‘t be a buzzkill but I took a shower ‘fore I started cooking.” Ranmaru’s expression turns teasing. “Unless you’re tryin’ ‘t tell me I need another one.”

Tokiya sticks his tongue out, and despite the childish act, it gets a smile out of Ranmaru. But, to Tokiya’s satisfaction, Ranmaru is actually the first to relent. “‘S long as ya go do somethin’ that’s relaxing, I _guess_ I’ll take a shower with you.”

Tokiya’s smile gets an amused click of the tongue from Ranmaru, but he does start actually moving, to start cleaning and putting away any leftover food that he can save. Tokiya moves to the couch, taking out his phone. Between twitter and text messages, he has more than a fair amount of birthday wishes. He makes a general, overall thank you tweet first, and then goes to respond to the absurd amount of text messages he has. He starts with his mother, and moves on to his former bandmates. He’s gotten to a few of the various others when Ranmaru walks into the living room. “You ready?”

Tokiya nods, picking himself up from the couch, following Ranmaru into the bedroom, pressed closely up against him. “We’ve gotta make this quick.” Ranmaru warns. Tokiya hums in understanding, though it’s clearly a bit distracted. 

Ranmaru chuckles, shaking his head, but he moves to turn on the shower. Tokiya presses himself against Ranmaru’s back, pressing kisses to his bare shoulder. “Breakfast was delicious, but I’m excited to finally get my hands on you. I’ve been waiting all morning.” 

“You’ve been awake for an hour.”

“And that’s been far too long.” Tokiya purrs.

Ranmaru lets out an amused scoff. “Y’know, when we first started dating you could barely even compliment me without gettin’ all flustered.” His voice turns teasing. “What happened ‘t my old shy Tokiya?”

Tokiya hums, pressing another kiss between Ranmaru’s shoulder blades. “I warmed up to you.” Tokiya grins. “You know-” He muses. “I don’t normally make it a habit to speak of old relationships- but I can tell you with a very high level of certainty that I’ve never gotten _this_ comfortable with any of my previous partners. You really bring it out of me.”

“Can’t complain that much.” Ranmaru smirks, turning to pull Tokiya closer. He pulls Tokiya into an open-eyed kiss, but the look in Ranmaru’s eyes starts a fire in Tokiya’s stomach. “You’re fuckin’ hot when you get like this.” Ranmaru pulls back just enough to mumble his words against Tokiya’s lips. “‘N I really can’t complain that you’re comfortable around me.”

Tokiya’s warm breath brushes over Ranmaru’s lips as Tokiya sighs happily. “I have to say, I’ve never felt as _wanted_ as I do with you.”

Ranmaru’s response is to pull Tokiya in for another kiss, this one deeper and longer than the last, Ranmaru’s tongue swiping across Tokiya’s bottom lip. He pulls away, just as Tokiya’s lips part, and then Tokiya gives a playful pout, getting a smirk back from Ranmaru. “Think the water’s warm, babe.”

Tokiya’s hands move, from where they had been resting on Ranmaru’s waist to his pants, hanging lower on his hips. Tokiya’s thumbs hook into the waistband and he can already feel that Ranmaru isn’t wearing any underwear beneath his sweatpants. “Guess we should get in then.” His voice turns, once more, into a purr. A darker, lustful look shadows over Ranmaru’s eyes, and his smirk seems to change- and _damn_ does Tokiya find his expression sexy. 

“Birthday boy first.” Ranmaru doesn’t hesitate to help Tokiya out of his shirt- and while Tokiya would certainly _love_ to see more of Ranmaru, he relents, letting Ranmaru help him undress first. He does, however, help Ranmaru out of his pants. 

They had two bathrooms in their house, one with a tub and shower combination, and one with a standing shower. If they were going for romantic, they’d take a bath together- though it usually ended up in sex _outside_ of the tub. They had an agreement to avoid sex in the tub for safety concerns. Luckily they hadn’t had any scares _or_ accidents, but the standing shower was significantly safer if they were going to get frisky- and that’s the shower they’re in now. Ranmaru doesn’t hesitate to pin Tokiya to the shower wall, though Ranmaru’s kisses move from Tokiya’s lips quickly. He travels to Tokiya’s jaw, down to his neck. He stays longer on Tokiya’s chest, and Tokiya lets out a low moan when Ranmaru’s tongue smooths over Tokiya’s nipple, Tokiya’s head tilting back. Ranmaru’s tongue travels up, licking a strip up Tokiya’s neck, stopping to nibble at Tokiya’s earlobe. When he murmurs into Tokiya’s ear, his breath makes Tokiya shiver. “How do you want this, Toki?” Ranmaru’s hand is wet from the shower water, and his hand leaves water residue on the parts of Tokiya that are still dry, from Ranmaru’s body hovering over his and blocking the stream. Ranmaru’s fingertips brush over his stomach, but Tokiya’s breath hitches when Ranmaru’s hand wraps itself around the base of Tokiya’s cock. “Do you want me to suck you off, baby?” 

Tokiya shudders, his hands gripping onto Ranmaru’s biceps, his eyes lidded. “Oh, God, yes. Please, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice is, at best, a moan, but more realistically a low whine. Ranmaru lets out a low chuckle, and Tokiya nearly cums when Ranmaru lowers himself to his knees. 

Ranmaru on his knees in front of Tokiya was one of the best sights Tokiya had ever seen. This wasn’t the first time, but it was a rare and wonderful occurrence. It never failed to both make Tokiya’s heart flutter and his cock throb. Ranmaru could often be a tease when he gave blowjobs, but today he takes pity on Tokiya, starting by running his tongue over the underside of Tokiya’s cock, taking the head of it into his mouth shortly after. Tokiya’s hand works its way into Ranmaru’s wet hair, not pulling or leading, but silently encouraging. Tokiya, however, certainly wasn’t silent. He knew that Ranmaru liked when he was vocal, and that Tokiya’s moans especially helped Ranmaru’s confidence when Ranmaru was on his knees. 

There were certainly ways that you could be in control while giving a blowjob- but that wasn’t what this was. That wasn’t what Ranmaru’s blowjobs usually were. Ranmaru was almost always the dominant one in the relationship, and Tokiya was more than happy to let him. Tokiya loved being the little spoon, and he loved having Ranmaru on top of him- but there was something about Ranmaru’s rare, willing submission that was such a turn on for Tokiya. In the times where Ranmaru gave up the control. 

It just reminded Tokiya of how much he loved Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru takes Tokiya’s cock into his mouth, almost in its entirety, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Tokiya. Tokiya’s moan cuts out as his breath hitches, and he can feel the knot in his stomach about to snap, looking into Ranmaru’s eyes. He pets through Ranmaru’s hair, and his voice is nothing more than a pant. “I’m real close, Ran.” 

Ranmaru’s hands had been holding onto Tokiya’s hips, but his thumbs move, massaging into Tokiya’s hip bones as he manages to take in just a bit more of Tokiya, and Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s throat tighten against the head of his cock, and he feels the knot snap, warmth flooding from his groin all the way to his chest, and he lets out a choked moan. “Oh, fuck, Ran.”

Ranmaru does pull back, just a bit, as Tokiya releases, managing to swallow almost all of it, though some leaks from the corner of his mouth, dribbling down to his chin. Tokiya is breathing heavily, leaning into the shower wall, but he reaches down, wiping it off of Ranmaru’s face with his thumb. He uses his clean hand to cup Ranmaru’s face, and Tokiya’s expression softens. Ranmaru doesn’t quite manage to completely stop the expression after he swallows, his nose crinkling. “You know you don’t have to swallow, Ran.”

“Less messy.” Ranmaru stands, though his hands never leave Tokiya’s hips. Tokiya shakes his head, but he’s still more than happy to press himself closer to Ranmaru, pressing his forehead against Ranmaru’s, closing his eyes. He opens them, after a second, pulling Ranmaru into a kiss. When he pulls back from the kiss, he begins to trail kisses downwards, but Ranmaru refuses to let him go, and Tokiya can’t kiss lower than his neck. “It’s your day, babe. Here-” Ranmaru’s hand moves from Tokiya’s waist, pulling back, just a bit, and he pulls Tokiya’s hand down, and Ranmaru wraps Tokiya’s hand around his own erection. “‘M more than happy with just this.”

“Are you sure?” Tokiya mumbles against Ranmaru’s jaw, pressing another soft kiss against it after he speaks. “I really don’t mind.”

“This is perfect, Toki.” Ranmaru turns his head, to catch Tokiya in a kiss, and Tokiya enjoys the muffled moan Ranmaru gives against his lips when Tokiya begins to move his hand. 

Ranmaru’s moans were the same as Tokiya’s- exaggerated for the other’s sake. Ranmaru was naturally fairly quiet during sex, usually only giving grunts, but when Ranmaru moaned, it assured Tokiya that he was doing something right. 

Tokiya’s handjob is focused, and it’s admittedly because he can feel that the water is starting to get colder and they both still needed to actually wash off after this, and Tokiya would rather wash off in lukewarm water instead of ice cold. Tokiya lets out a low, throaty hum, his eyes lidded, watching Ranmaru’s expression. Hearing his moans, and watching him pant. 

“Fuck, ‘m already ‘boutta finish, Toki.”

Tokiya nips at the shell of Ranmaru’s ear, before he pulls back and roughly presses his lips to Ranmaru’s. Tokiya’s hand feels warm, and sticky, even as the water tries to clean the mess as it happens. Ranmaru wraps his arms tighter around Tokiya, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a contented hum. 

“Alright.” Ranmaru mumbles, “I don’t even need ‘t look at the clock ‘t know that we’re already runnin’ behind. We’ve really gotta get cleaned up.”

“The water’s chilly.” 

“And who’s fault is that?”

“It’s my birthday, you’re not allowed to shame me.”

Ranmaru gives a playful groan. “I’ve created a monster.”

The water almost feels a bit warmer, with Ranmaru helping Tokiya clean himself off, although they do move fairly quickly. Ranmaru doesn’t let Tokiya help him- going between the excuses of already being clean and needing to hurry up. They finally get out, and Ranmaru wraps Tokiya’s towel around Tokiya before bothering with his own.

Tokiya gets himself mostly dry, but the easiest part of dressing is his underwear. He also isn’t entirely sure that it’s _his_ , because he doesn’t remember buying this specific pair. It wouldn’t stop him from wearing them. It was Ranmaru’s fault for mixing their things in the drawer. “Ran, does it matter what I wear?”

“Wear whatever you feel good in.” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s arm. “I tried ‘t make sure that we’re doin’ things you’re gonna like. Nothin’ wild. No giant surprise parties.” Ranmaru smirks, his chest pressing to Tokiya’s back as he faces the dresser, his hands moving to Tokiya’s hips. “‘M gonna be the only one makin’ a huge deal about your birthday today. No sashes or hats or buttons.” 

“You mean you’re not going to tell every passerby what day it is?” Tokiya’s smile is teasing, leaning back into Ranmaru’s chest. “I’m not sure I’ll survive without an absurd amount of stranger’s attention at all times. I suppose I’ll just have to settle for _your_ undivided attention.” 

“I wonder how you’re gonna survive.” Tokiya can hear Ranmaru’s eye roll, but a glance up shows that he’s smiling, too. 

“You’re in a towel, and I’m in your underwear. We should probably get dressed.”

Ranmaru lets out a low chuckle, but as Tokiya pulls away, Ranmaru lands a soft smack on his ass. Tokiya playfully rolls his eyes, heading to the closet. In the end, they’re both in their usual clothes. Ranmaru takes Tokiya’s hand before they leave, but the walk is otherwise fairly subtle. It’s only been a year for Tokiya, and even three for Ranmaru wasn’t _that_ much, so both men had to take some precautions to be left alone. Ranmaru had left his hair down and his contact out, and from a public view, it was enough to help passerbys pass over him. Tokiya went with the age-old sunglasses trope, but with his more casual attire and their habit to stick towards the shadows over the sidewalk, people didn’t care much. 

Normally, they would just suck it up and deal with the occasional recognition, but today, Ranmaru had made it clear it was about him and Tokiya, and Tokiya was more than happy to just have a date day with Ranmaru. 

Tokiya’s eyes light up, when Ranmaru leads him to a bookstore. It had been a while since he had actually bought his own books, because he usually was sent books to read. He was, more than anything, excited to choose a book for himself. Tokiya can tell that Ranmaru’s watching his face- and he can tell that he likes Tokiya’s excited expression, because a corner of his lips are turned upwards. 

Tokiya spends quite some time in the store, going back and forth between shelves. 

“Why don’tcha just grab whatever catches your eye?” Ranmaru suggests. “If there’s a lotta them I can help carry ‘em.”

Tokiya smiles. “Thanks, Ran.” He assumes Ranmaru had meant to pick them and decide at the end, but when Tokiya is satisfied with the choices to decide on, Ranmaru heads to the checkout counter. Tokiya goes red. “Ran, I don’t need to get _all_ of these.”

“When’s the last time you came here?” Ranmaru hasn’t actually stopped heading to the counter. 

“...At least a few months ago?” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, trying to figure out where Ranmaru’s going with this. 

“Then think ‘a this like if you’d been visitin’ like normal and picked up a couple ‘a books each time. ‘S not like you aren’t gonna read ‘em.”

“I thought you were supposed to be the one that made good financial decisions.”

“Today’s special.” 

At this point, Ranmaru has stopped at the counter, and he sets most of the books that Tokiya had picked up on the counter. He had offered to carry _some_ of the books, but in the end, Tokiya had been left with three books in his own hands, because Ranmaru kept taking the others from him. Exactly the way Ranmaru does with the last three, too, and Tokiya shakes his head, exasperated. Of course he’s _grateful_ , even if he thinks it’s a bit _unnecessary_. The smile Ranmaru shoots Tokiya is manipulative, in Tokiya’s opinion, because it distracts Tokiya long enough for Ranmaru to begin the transaction. 

Ranmaru is the one carrying the two bags. Both bags were about half full, but to avoid the bag ripping they split it in two. 

“Thank you, Ran. Even though you really didn’t need to buy me _all_ of them.” 

“Ya rarely let me do this, Toki. I’m takin’ advantage of it while I can.”

“I don’t think I _let_ you.”

“Well, I’ve rarely got reason ‘t make you let me, then.”

“‘Ve got a few more things planned.”

“Jesus, Ran.” Tokiya looks hard at Ranmaru, but Ranmaru has a quiet air that shows that he’s pleased with himself for everything he’s set up. It’s undeniably adorable, but Tokiya had already felt spoiled just from _breakfast_. “Don’t get me wrong- to say that I’m overjoyed is an understatement. If your goal is to make me feel loved, you’ve already gone above and beyond it, darling. I can’t even imagine how much work you’ve put into this day- but you know that just being with _you_ would have made this day special, right? I appreciate how above the bar you’re going, but you didn’t need to.”

“I know I didn’t.” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s hand. “I know that you would’a been happy if we had spent the whole day just sittin’ on the couch and watchin’ fuckin’ reruns ‘a somethin’, and that’s somethin’ I love about you. But I _want_ ‘t give you this. To have a whole day ‘t just focus on you ‘n spoil you rotten. We can go back to normal tomorrow. Let yourself enjoy this- for me.”

Tokiya’s expression softens, and he gives Ranmaru’s hand a returning squeeze. “...Alright. So long as you promise me that this isn’t going to be a new birthday thing. You’re already making it difficult enough to figure out a way to one up you on _your_ birthday.”

Ranmaru snorts, shaking his head, his expression amused, but soft. Softer than it usually gets in public. “Toki, ‘m tryin’ to make this a day you’re gonna remember for years ‘t come. If I did stuff like this _every_ year, this year wouldn’t feel so special.”

“You’re right.” Tokiya stops Ranmaru, for just a second, to press a very short kiss to Ranmaru’s cheek before they resume their walk. “So I’ll stop fighting you on this. But _today only_.”

“Good. ‘M guessin’ you’re still kinda full from breakfast?”

“Yes, mostly.” Tokiya raises an eyebrow. 

“Good.” Tokiya catches himself narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Ranmaru, but then glances away, though Ranmaru notices a bit of pink on Tokiya’s cheeks. Tokiya isn’t sure, at first, what Ranmaru is planning. When he approaches a dessert place, both of Tokiya’s eyebrows raise. “I would’a made you a cake, but I figured it’d be a waste, since I doubt between the two ‘a us that we’d even eat most ‘a it. This place just sells it by the slice. If you’re not hungry at all we can take it back and eat it later.”

Tokiya examines the place. It has a fairly small outdoor patio area with tables, and the entirety of the inside seems to be made just for orders. There are a few empty tables, the others taken by patrons. The sweet smell coming from the bakery is enticing, even to Tokiya, who rarely eats sweets. “It’s charming. I wouldn’t mind eating here. Assuming we’re not on a time limit?”

“We’re not.” Ranmaru assures. “We’ve got somethin’ later tonight that we’ve gotta be on time for, but that ain’t ‘til way later. There’s no rush.”

Tokiya raises an eyebrow, but his voice is clearly teasing. “There was certainly a rush this morning.” He accuses. 

Ranmaru grins at him, and Tokiya ‘hmph’s. 

“Your smiles aren’t fair. They’re an extremely effective argument.” He grumbles. 

Tokiya’s comment just makes Ranmaru laugh, which is arguably _worse_. Tokiya can feel his face burning, but he can’t hide the small smile on his face. Ranmaru begins to lead him in. “There’s plenty ‘a options, but I think I can guess what you’re gonna get.”

“Oh?” Tokiya’s eyebrow raises. “I’ll have to test that.”

Tokiya looks at the menu, and he’s almost overwhelmed with the amount of options- but he’d quickly settle on his decision. 

“What do you think I’m getting?” Tokiya’s voice is definitely amused. 

“Chocolate.”

Tokiya’s smile widens. “As funny as it would have been had you been completely off- you’re spot on. But I’m sure you knew that.”

“What can I say? Guess I’m just that good.” Tokiya rolls his eyes, good naturedly, at Ranmaru’s smirk. 

Ranmaru ends up ordering three slices of chocolate cake. It only takes a moment for them to give it to them, in three small separate styrofoam boxes with plastic cutlery. They make their way to a table outside, and Tokiya finally speaks the question on his mind. “Three?”

“One ‘t take home. If ya don’t eat it, ‘m sure I will.”

Tokiya chuckles, though he has to admit, the cake looks delicious, and he’s excited to eat it. He’s right to be, too. It’s incredibly soft, and the richness of the chocolate is perfect. Normally, Ranmaru finishes before Tokiya, but Ranmaru had paused with his own slice of cake to watch Tokiya eat- enjoying the childlike happiness on his face. There wasn’t even conversation, Tokiya too concerned with his dessert. 

Tokiya turns red, noticing Ranmaru watching him, but there’s a fondness in his eyes that isn’t lost on Tokiya. Ranmaru finishes what little he had left, and Tokiya takes a napkin from the dispenser on the table to wipe a bit of chocolate off of Ranmaru’s face, getting an amused click of the tongue from Ranmaru- but it’s Ranmaru’s turn to get a light red blush across his cheeks. 

“Next thing we’re gonna go ahead and do is go back home.” Tokiya chuckles, smiling. 

“Alright.” Ranmaru hands Tokiya the box with the last slice of cake and takes care of the trash on the table, before joining Tokiya to walk back home. When they get inside, Ranmaru goes to set down the books and Tokiya goes to put away the cake. 

“‘Ve got somethin’ else for ya.” Ranmaru had disappeared for a moment, but had cut Tokiya off on his way back to the living room. “But before that, I’d suggest gettin’ into somethin’ comfortable. We’ve got hours to pass, and I figured we’d watch a horror movie while we wait.” 

Tokiya wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s neck, but he can’t help from shaking his head. “God, Ran. Is this your way of trying to prove how well you know me?” 

“‘M confident.” Tokiya can picture the smirk on Ranmaru’s face as his arms wrap around Tokiya’s waist. “I could probably be you if I really tried.” 

“Is that your secret plan? Lock me in the basement and become the new Tokiya Ichinose?”

“Think that plan is missin’ a basement, babe.”

“We’ve got a garage. It’s close enough.”

“Go get changed.” Ranmaru pokes Tokiya’s side. 

“But what if I want to stand here and just hold you?”

“We’ll have plenty ‘a time ‘t cuddle on the couch.”

“ _I guess_.” Tokiya pulls away from Ranmaru, though Ranmaru does end up following him. Tokiya changed completely, stealing one of Ranmaru’s sweatshirts and forgoing pants, which makes Ranmaru raise an eyebrow. Tokiya meets his gaze, but neither man says anything about Tokiya’s lack of pants. 

Ranmaru stays in his t-shirt, losing the jacket and jeans and changing into sweatpants. Tokiya turns, assuming that they’re going back to the couch, but Ranmaru stops him. 

“Oi.” Tokiya turns around, as Ranmaru begins to dig through a drawer. It’s mostly old costumes, things that Tokiya had no reason to wear but enough attachment to make him want to keep it. Ranmaru pulls something out from the bottom of the drawer. Tokiya moves closer, his head tilted, but a soft smile quickly covers his face. Ranmaru is holding a sketchbook, one of the nicer ones, and a pack of drawing pencils. “Don’t really know much about these, but accordin’ to the worker, these ‘r pretty good for sketching.”

Tokiya wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s neck, pulling himself closer to kiss Ranmaru. He holds it as long as he can, and once they’ve parted and caught their breath, he goes in for another one. “They’re perfect, Ran. I can’t wait to use them.”

“You’ll have ‘t show me your new drawings. I know you’ve been meaning ‘t get a new book for a while.”

Ranmaru has his free hand wrapped around Tokiya, but he’d finally set down the book and pencil set on the top of the dresser. “Let’s go watch the move, ‘fore we’ve gotta leave.” 

“I could easily stand here with you for hours.”

“Well I hope your opinion of sittin’ with me on the couch is the same.”

“I suppose I could come around to the idea.”

They finally separate to move to the couch, and Ranmaru pulls up the movie quickly. Tokiya imagines that he must have even had this picked out, too. 

As they watch the movie, with Ranmaru’s arm around Tokiya and Tokiya curled into Ranmaru’s side, Tokiya’s mind wanders a bit. He wasn’t lying when he told Ranmaru that he was unbelievably happy. He couldn’t remember the last time that he was this happy- and he led a generally happy life. He loved his job, and he loved living with Ranmaru. This happiness was an entirely different kind. He was absolutely spoiled- and while he certainly couldn’t imagine himself letting Ranmaru treat him like this often, he could let himself enjoy it for one day. Ranmaru really seemed to want him to enjoy it- and the amount of work he had clearly put in was admirable, and heartwarming. And he had made a good point- Tokiya would never in his life forget this birthday. 

Ranmaru was very soft with Tokiya, but this felt like a new level, and Tokiya couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t love it. He must be missing something- there must be another reason beyond Tokiya’s birthday that Ranmaru is doing this… but Tokiya would let himself worry about that later. He’d pull himself closer to Ranmaru, hiding his face in Ranmaru’s shoulder during a more suspenseful moment, and Ranmaru’s arm tightens further around him. Despite the movie and despite himself, Tokiya finds himself smiling into Ranmaru’s shirt. 

When the movie has finished, Ranmaru drags Tokiya back into the bedroom, walking into the closet. For a second, he’s worried that Ranmaru’s hidden another surprise, but he’s both relieved and confused when Ranmaru exits with one of Tokiya’s nicer suits. He recognized it, too, as one that Ranmaru had used to overly compliment him in. 

That was the suit that Tokiya could remember Ranmaru watching him closely in, before they were dating. The suit that usually led to sex at the end of the night once they were dating. 

Certainly Ranmaru’s favorite suit that Tokiya owned.

“Now I’m really curious as to where we’re going.” Tokiya comments, an eyebrow raised. 

“You’ll like it.” Ranmaru assures. 

“I’m sure I will.” Tokiya sighs, good naturedly, shaking his head, but he can’t help but smile at the end. “I’ve liked everything today from the moment I woke up until now. But I’m still adamant that the best part of today is being with you, Ran.”

Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s expression soften from his place on the bed, and Ranmaru’s smile makes Tokiya’s heart skip a beat. Ranmaru moves forward, pressing a kiss on the top of Tokiya’s head and then pushing the suit towards him. “Get changed.”

Tokiya does, and as he begins to get into the suit, he notices Ranmaru take a suit of his own from the closet. Tokiya gets almost entirely dressed, with everything but the tie done up, though before he does anything with it, he takes a moment to appreciate Ranmaru. Ranmaru had chosen a suit that he knew Tokiya liked, and Tokiya lets out a low hum, eyeing Ranmaru. Ranmaru smirks, and the darker look in his eyes reminds Tokiya of the shower earlier. 

Tokiya’s next noise is lower, far more sultry. “Careful, darling. You’re going to give me ideas.”

“You’re right. ‘Ve gotta save those for later tonight.” Ranmaru approaches Tokiya, moving to fix his tie. “It’s been too fuckin’ long since I’ve gotten you outta that suit.”

As Ranmaru’s fingertips brush against the hollow of Tokiya’s throat, he lets out a longing sigh. “You’re making this very difficult, Ran. I really want to enjoy what you have planned, but there’s quite a large part of me that would also like to just strip you down now and keep you to myself for the rest of the night.”

Ranmaru leans forward, his low voice resonating through Tokiya as he speaks by Tokiya’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about tonight all fuckin’ day, babe.” Ranmaru pulls back, giving a quick, last tug on Tokiya’s tie. “But the next few hours is still going to be fun, and waiting’s gonna make it all the better.”

“You can be a real tease, you know.” Tokiya’s voice is mockingly disapproving, but there’s clear frustrated amusement there, too. 

“I try.” Ranmaru chuckles, fixing his sleeves. “Our ride’s gonna be here soon. We should get outside.” 

Tokiya is watching Ranmaru curiously as Ranmaru leads him out. Tokiya is wondering if it’s going to be a restaurant, because he isn’t sure what else they’d be dressing up for. There’s a sleek black car just pulling up to their house as they exit, and Ranmaru locks the door behind them, taking Tokiya’s hand into his own as they approach the car. Ranmaru opens the door and holds it for Tokiya as Tokiya gets inside. 

The ride is fairly short, but Tokiya can definitely see why Ranmaru called a car to get there. The walk would have been uncomfortably far. 

Tokiya peers out the window curiously, but he knows that Ranmaru can see his expression light up when he notices that it’s a theatre. “Are we going to see a play?” Tokiya can’t quite hide the excitement in his voice, and it gets a smile from Ranmaru. 

“Yeah. Figured this’d be up your alley. I dunno if it’s gonna be any good- it was hard ‘t find something playing exactly on your birthday.”

“I’m sure it will be great.” Tokiya smiles widely at Ranmaru. “And if it isn’t- it’ll be something to make fun of on the way home.”

Ranmaru laughs- a nice, deep, resounding sound. “That’s the spirit, Toki.”

When they exit the car, Ranmaru offers his arm, and Tokiya holds it at his elbow. “Quite the gentleman.”

“I’ve got the capability. Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I wouldn’t say _surprised_. More like… mildly shocked.”

“I think that’s worse.”

“I could have said astounded.”

Ranmaru shakes his head, though his expression is amused. As they approach the ticket taker, Ranmaru pulls the tickets out of his pocket, and the lady takes them, ripping off the stubs to hand them back, telling them to enjoy the show. Ranmaru nods. Tokiya thanks her. 

The seats Ranmaru had gotten were Tokiya’s preferred ones- it wasn’t a perfect view, but they were raised higher, in the front of an area with fewer seats, right near the edge. The only person that Tokiya will be sitting next to is Ranmaru. 

The show was actually very charming. It was a fairly basic premise- a love story, with the message of accepting one’s flaws in order to truly enjoy them as a person. A bit cliche, perhaps, but very enjoyable nonetheless. 

“That was sweet.” Tokiya is once again holding onto Ranmaru’s arm, as they wait for their car. The show wasn’t overly crowded, and most of the patrons seemed to have driven themselves, so it wasn’t very crowded. “It wasn’t _perfect_ , but I think that I’d still consider it a hidden gem.” Tokiya presses a kiss to Ranmaru’s cheek, resting his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Thank you for taking me, Ran. You did exactly what you were trying to do, today, darling. It was perfect. By far one of the happiest days in my life- and being an idol, there’s certainly a lot of competition for that spot.”

“I don’t think you know how fuckin’ glad I am to hear that, but it’s not quite over yet.” 

Tokiya’s grin is bright, but there’s certainly a different expression behind it, too. The car finally pulls up, and Ranmaru once again opens the door for Tokiya. 

The ride home feels much longer, but when Tokiya tries to throw himself on Ranmaru as soon as they enter, Ranmaru pulls him back after a kiss, wearing both a smirk and a breathless expression. “There’s one last thing before we get ‘t that.”

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to be the best boyfriend ever, or if you’re just putting that front on so you can tease me and I can’t complain about it.”

“It’s a ‘lil ‘a both, babe. C’mon.”

Tokiya follows Ranmaru into the second bathroom- the one with the bathtub. Ranmaru immediately moves to start the water. 

“Shouldn’t this usually come _after_ we get dirty?” 

Ranmaru chuckles. “I hate ‘t break it to you, but this is the first thing today I’m making you do by yourself.”

“You mean you’re _not_ climbing into this tiny, one person sized bathtub with me?” There’s only a half teasing tone to his voice. 

“You say that like we don’t do it once a week. But I’ve gotta check on one thing, babe. I’ll bring you one ‘a your new books once ya get in. Just take a few minutes ‘t relax, alright? I promise you that we’re going to have a hell ‘a night after this. Relax while you can.” Ranmaru grins. Tokiya gives a mock exasperated but fairly amused sigh. Ranmaru touches the stream of water, to check the temperature, and he lowers the stopper in the tub. Ranmaru stands from the side of the tub, kissing the side of Tokiya’s neck. 

“You know- I’m going to have to get out of this suit all by myself.” 

“Well, I can at least help with _that_.” The smirk is back. “Maybe after your bath, ‘fore we get into anything I’ll give you a massage.” There’s definitely an overly confident look on Ranmaru’s face- but it’s deserved. 

It was one of Ranmaru’s many talents- which wasn’t very surprising, because Ranmaru seemed to be good at _anything_ involving his hands. Tokiya had, on more than one occasion, begged. Ranmaru didn’t often relent- and it might have been for the same reason that he pulled for giving Tokiya today. It was definitely much more special on the times when Ranmaru did, for all the times that he wouldn’t. Tokiya also thinks that he likes having something that he can get Tokiya to beg for. 

But, in Tokiya’s defense, if Ranmaru ever got fired from being a chef, he could probably be a masseuse. 

He didn’t necessarily have any technique to it- it may even be the opposite. He was very straight forward and to the point, even with the massages. But between having a skill in finding the knots and his strength, it really was a nice feeling. 

That doesn’t, however, help this entire situation escape Tokiya’s attention. He feels like Ranmaru is delaying something- but it’s not like Ranmaru to push off _sleeping_ with Tokiya. Sex was a fairly common thing in their relationship. 

But Tokiya still couldn’t exactly complain. Ranmaru was being very sweet. 

“I certainly can’t say no to that.” Tokiya muses. Ranmaru has to pull himself away from Tokiya to stop the water, and then works on helping Tokiya undress. It’s incredibly slow, like unwrapping a present. Funny, considering it’s Tokiya’s birthday, but the way Ranmary is undressing him, like he’s something precious, makes his comment die in his throat. By the time Tokiya is finally undressed, Ranmaru finally lets go of him, and Tokiya climbs into the tub. 

Tokiya would, admittedly, prefer to be in it _with_ Ranmaru, but he can’t deny that it does feel nice. He’s careful to leave his arms out of the bath, and true to Ranmaru’s word, he returns with one of Tokiya’s brand new books. 

“Thank you, baby.” Tokiya’s voice is soft. “Are you sure you don’t want to climb in here with me?”

“It’s not that I don’t wanna, Toki, trust me. But I really do have ‘t check on something.”

Ranmaru gives Tokiya his book and kisses the top of his head, and he leaves. Tokiya thinks he almost seemed a bit nervous, but he left too quickly for Tokiya to really be able to tell. 

Ranmaru leaves Tokiya in the tub for about twenty minutes before he comes back in for him. Tokiya admittedly hadn’t realized how much time had passed, but he’d close his book when Ranmaru comes back in. 

“Oi! Wait a second.” Ranmaru interrupts him, and Tokiya pauses, and Ranmaru takes the book from him, marking it with a bookmark. Tokiya’s face softens. “If ya wanna stay in the bath a ‘lil longer that’s fine, but ‘m done with what I needed ‘t do.”

Tokiya nudges the stopper with his foot, managing to unlodge it as he sits up. “The bath was wonderful, Ran, but I’m certainly eager to spend more time with you.”

Ranmaru grins. “Can’t believe you’re not sick ‘a me yet.”

“Me? Sick of _you?_ I’m not sure that’s possible.”

“You’re bein’ real sweet, babe. Y’really must’ve missed me.” Ranmaru teases. 

“And if I did?” 

Ranmaru’s expression softens, but he grabs a towel. When Tokiya steps onto the bathmat, Ranmaru is on him with the towel. 

“You could have gotten out of your suit.”

“Didn’t feel fair- gettin’ to take my time gettin’ you outta yours and just strippin’ mine off in the other room.”

“Awfully considerate. I certainly appreciate that. I loved everything today, darling, but I’d be lying if I said I loved any of them more than I love you. _You_ are my favorite present of the day, Ran.”

“So you’ve been sayin’. I gotta say, for as much as _I’m_ supposed ‘t be makin’ _you_ feel special, ya sure are good at turning the tables on a guy.”

“It’s my talent. But it’s a crime to let someone as special as you go underappreciated. As amazing as this day was- you planned everything. You’ve not only spent all day thinking of me and my happiness, but you’ve spent God knows how long doing exactly that when I didn’t even know you were. I love you, Ran.”

“Fuck, Toki. I love you, too.”

Tokiya presses his lips to Ranmaru’s, and Ranmaru holds Tokiya tightly. When they finally pull back, Tokiya is positive that he sees a flash of nervousness cross over Ranmaru’s eyes, but he hides it with a smirk, and he speaks before Tokiya can worry over him. “Now, I believe I promised ya somethin’.” 

Tokiya does still plan to ask Ranmaru if he’s alright, but then Ranmaru lifts him, bridal style, and Tokiya holds on tightly. “Damn, Ran.” 

Ranmaru’s smirk has turned into a large grin. “We’ve done a lotta walkin’ today. Figured I’d give you a break.”

Tokiya snorts. “Yeah. Sure.”

Ranmaru brings him to the bedroom, and Tokiya does tug on Ranmaru’s jacket, when he gets set on the bed. Ranmaru raises an eyebrow, but Tokiya doesn’t hesitate to unbutton the buttons of his suit jacket, and Ranmaru humors him enough to shrug it off, tossing it onto a chair, not far behind him. Tokiya hums, looking him over, and a darker, lustful expression crosses his eyes. “I think I’m going to be picky.” Tokiya’s voice is almost a purr, taking one of Ranmaru’s hands. “As much as I love you naked, if you’re going to give me a massage-” As Tokiya speaks, his other hand lifts, to unbutton the cuff of Ranmaru’s dress shirt, rolling it up, stopping at just above his elbow. “Will you keep your shirt like this?”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, but the dark look in his own eyes shows that he isn’t unaffected. “This is what you’re into, hmm?” His own hand moves, to unbutton his second cuff. His voice drops, nearly sultry. “I can do that.” 

Tokiya’s eyes are lidded, his teeth pulled between his teeth. It was amazing, how turned on he was, even with Ranmaru still wearing _clothes_. He’d reach up, unbuttoning a few of Ranmaru’s top buttons, and Tokiya lets himself relax against the bed, looking at Ranmaru. 

Tokiya’s expression is a mix of things - turned on, adoring, happy. 

“You know-” Tokiya gives a goofy smile. “If someone were to tell me to picture exactly what turns me on, I’d think of this exact moment. If I ever had a type, I don’t anymore, because it’s just you, Ran.” 

Ranmaru’s eyebrows draw in, and his expression is soft. Vulnerable. He leans down, to kiss Tokiya, and the gentleness of the kiss surprises Tokiya, but he’s happy to maintain it. Finally, Ranmaru leans back, curling his fingers and brushing them over Tokiya’s cheek, sighing happily. “Fuck, Toki. I can’t even think of an elegant way ‘t tell ya that I feel exactly the same.”

“How you said it is perfect, Ran.” Tokiya’s bright smile gets him another kiss, this one landing on his forehead. 

“Turn over, babe.” 

Tokiya does, stretching out, pulling a pillow up to pull under his head. “I don’t know that you’ve ever given me a massage while I’ve been entirely naked.”

“First time for everythin’.” Ranmaru snorts. Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s hands, running up his back, beginning to prod lightly. When Ranmaru starts to actually massage his back, Ranmaru realizes, with satisfaction, that Tokiya had been relaxed before he even started. There really weren’t many problematic areas, which Tokiya especially appreciated. When Ranmaru wasn’t working out knots, it tended to feel better. Tokiya hums happily every few seconds, occasionally opening his eyes to watch Ranmaru. Ranmaru doesn’t think the soft smile drops from Tokiya’s face once.

Ranmaru’s massage slowly turns into less of a massage and more of a caress, and Tokiya seems just as happy about this- until finally, Ranmaru’s hands pull away. 

Tokiya needs a minute, to begin to sit up, and when he does, he wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “That was wonderful, Ran. Just like everything else today. But God do I want you right now.”

“It’s your day, baby. How do you want me?”

Tokiya pauses, and he pulls away, to cup Ranmaru’s face. His voice turns into a mumble. “You don’t have to say yes. I don’t want you to feel at all pressured to say yes if this is something you don’t want.” Tokiya looks into Ranmaru’s eyes, his expression gentle, careful not to show too many of his opinions on his face. “If you’re comfortable with it, I’d like to try to top.”

Ranmaru blinks, admittedly surprised, and he goes red, but he nods. His hands land on Tokiya’s waist. “But we’re gonna have ‘t go slow, babe. ‘Ve never bottomed before.”

Tokiya’s hands don’t leave Ranmaru’s face, but he searches it carefully with his eyes. “Of course. And you’re alright with this?”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru grunts. “I trust you.”

Tokiya lets go of Ranmaru’s face to wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. There were a lot of emotions going through Tokiya, though the strongest is definitely the reminder that he loves Ranmaru. “I’m going to take good care of you, Ran, I promise.”

Ranmaru does seem almost a bit embarrassed, but not nearly as much as Tokiya would have expected. “If I’d known ya wanted ‘t top, I would’a let you sooner. Guess I don’t know ya quite as well as I thought I did.”

“It’s because I absolutely love it when you top me, too, Ran. I never said anything because I’m certainly not at all unhappy with our sex life. But there is something irresistible about thinking of you- showing your vulnerability to me. Earlier, in the shower- you were so good, Ran.” Tokiya purrs. “I just want to see more. I want to make you feel good, too. And if you don’t like it, we can always stop.”

Tokiya finally pulls back, to unbutton Ranmaru’s shirt, moving slowly. When it’s unbuttoned, he takes his time to trace his fingers over Ranmaru’s chest, down to his stomach, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. 

“And-” Tokiya’s voice is playful, as he smiles at Ranmaru. “I’d still be more than happy to be the little spoon when we cuddle after if you’d like that.”

Ranmaru chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Tokiya’s neck. “Sounds like a plan, Toki.”

Tokiya slides Ranmaru’s shirt off of his shoulders, and finally moves off of the bed to stand in front of Ranmaru. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Tokiya was actually a bit taller than Ranmaru, because the way Ranmaru always held himself definitely made him seem bigger, and Tokiya’s naturally quieter nature made him seem smaller. Especially when they were around each other- but Tokiya is reminded of the very slight difference now. 

Tokiya was naturally submissive- especially to someone as dominant as Ranmaru, but sometimes, having the power in the dynamic felt nice, and in Tokiya’s opinion, for all of the right reasons. The bottom seemed to get a lot more attention, and Tokiya was excited to shower Ranmaru with it. He wanted to make Ranmaru feel good in the same way that he made Tokiya feel good.

Tokiya hooks his thumbs in Ranmaru’s underwear, and he tugs lightly on the waistband, though as he does, he leans forward to catch Ranmaru’s lips with his own. The kisses were softer, and admittedly, a bit unsure. 

Tokiya thinks that he could be a good top- but he hasn’t been anything but the bottom in a very long time, and there was a heavy sense of nervousness. He was afraid, of hurting Ranmaru. He really hoped he wouldn’t hurt Ranmaru. As confident as he had grown to be with Ranmaru, there was a lot of uncertainty, too. 

Ranmaru does his best to not take over the kisses, letting Tokiya go at his own pace. Tokiya finally pulls away, pressing kisses down to Ranmaru’s jaw, and down his throat. He moves, to find a sensitive spot on Ranmaru’s neck- a spot where Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s breathing hitch, and he nibbles, and licks and sucks, feeling Ranmaru’s hands on his arms, pulling him closer. There’s almost a look of excitement when Tokiya pulls back to admire the light pink mark on Ranmaru’s neck. They had been sexually active when they were both idols, and they had both gotten good at leaving marks so lightly that they’d disappear by morning. Ranmaru was even better at it than Tokiya was. 

Finally, Tokiya gets Ranmaru out of his pants, leaving them in the same state of undress. 

“Should I get a towel?” Tokiya murmurs, getting a grin from Ranmaru, though Tokiya can see a bit of nervousness behind Ranmaru’s smile, too. 

“Nothin’ more romantic than a towel.” 

Tokiya snorts, shaking his head, but he heads into the bathroom. He grabs the towel, and then, with some embarrassment, realizes that he doesn’t actually know where the supplies are in the bathroom. Ranmaru takes pity on him, when Ranmaru realizes what Tokiya’s looking for, and he walks in, pressing up against Tokiya’s back, opening a drawer. Their hands brush as they both reach for the bottle of lube, Ranmaru on instinct and Tokiya with purpose. Ranmaru lets out an amused noise, but he does end up pulling back his hand. Tokiya grabs a condom, and then, after a second of hesitance, grabs another. 

“Two?”

“...This isn’t going to make you feel any better, but I’m nervous. If this doesn’t work, and we need to switch positions, I don’t want to have to go back to the bathroom.” 

Ranmaru presses a kiss to Tokiya’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’s gonna be okay, baby.”

“I really hope so.” Tokiya sighs, holding his hand over Ranmaru’s, around his waist. He’d turn, pressing a soft kiss to Ranmaru’s lips. 

“Bed?” Ranmaru mumbles, hardly pulling his lips away. 

“Yes.” Tokiya drops the supplies on a side of the bed, taking the towel out from under his arm, lying it on the bed. Ranmaru snorts, shaking his head. “I’d, for one, like to sleep on unstained sheets tonight, Ran.”

Ranmaru is wearing a shit-eating grin, his eyes bright with his mirth, his voice teasing, as he climbs onto the bed. “Yes, dear.”

Tokiya sticks out his tongue at Ranmaru, but he finally breaks into laughs, Ranmaru’s moves himself over the towel, and Tokiya calms himself down before climbing up to be with Ranmaru. Ranmaru is sitting up, and Tokiya kneels, in between Ranmaru’s legs. Ranmaru’s legs spread, to let Tokiya rest between them, though Tokiya can see the flush, slowly making its way down Ranmaru’s shoulders. Tokiya reaches out, to put his hands on Ranmaru’s shoulders, massaging them with his thumbs. He leans forward, to press his lips to Ranmaru’s forehead. “Will you lay back for me, Ran?” 

Ranmaru does, but Tokiya can sense his nervousness. Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I think you’re ‘bout as nervous as I am.” Ranmaru mumbles, but he reaches out, holding onto Tokiya’s arms. “It’s just a new thing, Toki. That’s all.” 

Tokiya nods, leaning down to kiss Ran. He moves, kissing down Ranmaru’s chest, down to his stomach, nipping at his sides. His hands run over the outside of Ranmaru’s thighs, massaging them, humming as he gets lower down Ranmaru’s stomach. 

“God, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice is an encouraging purr. “This is every single one of my fantasies and more.” Ranmaru’s hand moves, to rest on Tokiya’s cheek. “Do you think you’d be okay if I started prepping you?”

“Yeah, just- c’mere for a second.” Tokiya does, letting Ranmaru pull him into a kiss. He rubs his hand up and down Ranmaru’s side comfortingly. 

When they pull away, Tokiya gives a gentle reminder. “You can tell me to stop if you need me to.”

“We haven’t even started yet, babe. But I’ll let y’know.”

“Thank you again for trying this, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice has a sweet tone to it. “I love you.”

“I love you, Toki.”

Tokiya takes the lube, rolling it in between his hands. He hadn’t ever topped another man. He hadn’t even been with another man, before Ranmaru. It’s not hard to remember when he was in Ranmaru’s place. It was easy to remember how nervous he was. It was Ranmaru’s calmness and his patience that had gotten Tokiya through it, and he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to do the same for Ranmaru. But at least he knew the steps- from being on the receiving end time after time. 

Tokiya pour some of the lube on his hand, trying to judge it. He thinks he might have gone excessive, but he’d rather have too much than not enough. Tokiya strokes Ranmaru’s cock with a careful grip, up and down several times, getting Ranmaru’s hips to buck up into his hand. Tokiya finds himself almost transfixed, stuck between watching Ranmaru’s face- his eyes lidded and his lip between his teeth, and watching Tokiya’s own hand, He lets go of Ranmaru, to circle his index finger around Ranmaru’s entrance. Ranmaru was untensed. It didn’t seem easy, but Ranmaru had told Tokiya so many times that he needs to be relaxed that Tokiya was sure that he could remind himself, too. 

“I’m going to push in, darling. Just a finger.” Tokiya has settled himself between Ranmaru’s legs, though he’s tense himself. He’s leaning against Ranmaru’s leg, not enough to push, but enough to maintain a gentle pressure. He presses a kiss to the side of Ranmaru’s knee, before leaning his cheek against it, and when Ranmaru nods, grunting, Tokiya slowly pushes his index finger in. 

Tokiya has to be a bit more thorough with Ranmaru than Ranmaru has to be with him, because Tokiya’s fingers are smaller than Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru’s lack of reaction was worrying Tokiya. He seemed a bit focused, but not able to focus on Tokiya, staring at the ceiling instead. “We don’t have to do this.” 

Ranmaru moves to focus on Tokiya, who is carefully pulling his finger away from Ranmaru, and Ranmaru’s eyebrows furrow. His face softens, the most that it can. “It’s just weird, Toki. I know ‘m not makin’ you feel any better about all ‘a this, but I promise that I’ll let ya know if it’s anything I can’t handle.”

“Are you sure…? If you’re not comfortable bottoming, I’m not going to be offended.”

“‘M alright, Toki. ‘Ve never even messed around like this before. ‘Member how nervous you were? It’s the same thing.” Ranmaru reaches out, gently squeezing Tokiya’s wrist. He’s pushed himself up to his elbow, to better look at Tokiya, and he gives a smirk- albeit a bit smaller than his usual ones. “‘M fuckin’ hard as a rock, baby.” Ranmaru moves Tokiya’s lubed hand over his erection, grinding gently into Tokiya’s hand. “If I weren’t willin’ ‘t do this, I wouldn’t be this worked up.”

“...Alright.” Tokiya leans his head against Ranmaru’s knee. “I’m sorry. I just want to be careful.”

“I appreciate it, Toki. You’re doin’ good. Give yourself a ‘lil more credit.”

Ranmaru lets go of Tokiya’s wrist, though Tokiya does give Ranmaru another tug, before slowly moving back down to Ranmaru’s entrance, circling it once again with his index finger. He slowly enters it again, reassuring himself that Ranmaru would tell him if Tokiya needs to stop. Tokiya presses in, all the way to the knuckle. He tries to press gently, but Ranmaru’s hitch of breath shows that Tokiya’s found his prostate. Tokiya is gentle, with pressing and prodding it, watching Ranmaru’s face. He’s gone a bit slack jawed, but this time his eyes are focused on Tokiya’s. Tokiya slowly pulls out, and he’s very slow with adding a second finger. 

He tries to repeat the things that Ranmaru does to him- the things that make him squirm and set his stomach on fire. He uses two fingers to press into his prostate, and Ranmaru’s hips snap up. Tokiya’s quiet- more quiet than he means to be, but his rapt attention on Ranmaru and his wide-eyed, focused expression seem to be enough consolation for Ranmaru. Tokiya curls his fingers, and Ranmaru lets out an expletive. Tokiya gives an appreciative hum. 

Tokiya adds a third finger, after some time of feeling around in Ranmaru, waiting until Ranmaru is a panting mess, writhing beneath Tokiya. Tokiya wasn’t as good with his fingers as Ranmaru was, but it was quite the sight. 

Ranmaru starts letting out genuine groans when Tokiya starts pressing in with three fingers, and it makes Tokiya do it again, to hear the noise. “Oh, baby. You’re so good.” Tokiya’s encouragement is quiet, but much like Ranmaru’s moans, his words are something that come automatically. 

Tokiya goes at it for a very long few moments. He doesn’t mean to tease Ranmaru, but he ends up waiting until Ranmaru asks him. 

“Toki, fuck, babe, ‘m as ready as ‘m ever gonna be. I want you, baby.”

Tokiya looks up, kissing the side of Ranmaru’s knee again, slowly pulling his fingers out of Ranmaru, wiping them on the towel. 

“See? The towel was a good idea.” 

Ranmaru’s laugh is full of nervous energy, but his head falls back onto the pillow as he laughs, and Tokiya laughs with him. 

Tokiya reaches to grab one of the two condoms, and Ranmaru takes it from him. Ranmaru sits himself up, to open the condom, and to slide it onto Tokiya, much slower than he needs to. Tokiya watches him carefully- but this didn’t seem like stalling, it seemed more like an attempt to get a reaction out of Tokiya. And it would, because Tokiya lets out a low, breathy moan as Ranmaru finally finishes rolling the condom on, giving him an extra stroke while he’s at it. 

Ranmaru moves back down, but this time, Tokiya hovers over him. “This is a nice position.” Tokiya mumbles. “I like it.” He leans down, kissing Ranmaru, and Ranmaru’s hands wrap around Tokiya’s chest. Tokiya is barely holding himself above Ranmaru. Tokiya takes a long moment, just kissing Ranmaru, and then he finally moves, to reach down to position himself. He presses against Ranmaru’s entrance, but doesn’t yet move in. “Are you ready, Ran?”

“Yeah. Just move real slow for me, okay?”

“Of course.” Tokiya kisses Ranmaru’s forehead, and he very slowly pushes into Ranmaru. He stops, less than a third of the way in, because he sees Ranmaru’s eyes tear up, and a wave of panic goes through Tokiya. He tries to keep his lower half from moving, but he uses one of his hands to cup Ranmaru’s face. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry. I can pull out.”

“Ssh, you’re fine, Toki, you’re fine.” Ranmaru closes his eyes tightly for a few seconds, holding tightly onto Tokiya. He finally opens his eyes. “This happened on our first time last time, too. It’s normal, babe. It takes adjustment. Just give me a minute and you can move more.” Tokiya stays very, very still, but it’s clear that Ranmaru’s calmer than Tokiya is. 

“I want this, Ran, but not if I’m hurting you.” Tokiya says quietly. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I know, babe. You’re doin’ fine, and I mean it.” Ranmaru does sound a bit tired. “‘M alright now. You’re probably gonna have ‘t still again, but you can push in more.” 

Tokiya listens, though he’s moving slowly, and carefully. He’s pressing kisses to whatever skin of Ranmaru’s that he can reach, slowing when he’s fully inside of Ranmaru. It takes Ranmaru a much longer time to feel alright this time, but he can feel how tense Tokiya is on top of him. “I’m scared to move, Ran. I’m really scared that I’m going to hurt you.”

Ranmaru rubs Tokiya’s back. “Tonight’s supposed ‘t be a good night, baby. I don’t wanna keep going if you’re freakin’ out. Why don’t y’pull out, give me a minute and we can switch? We can try this again, later.”

“Are… are you sure?” Tokiya moves, to look at Ranmaru. Ranmaru leans up, kissing Tokiya. 

“‘Course I am.” He mumbles against Tokiya’s lips. “Maybe this takes a couple ‘a tries. Maybe we get this right next time. But the point of sex isn’t ‘t be afraid. Babe, you look ready ‘t cry.” Ranmaru moves his hand, bringing his hand to Tokiya’s face, Ranmaru’s eyebrows furrowing. “Next time it’ll be even easier, and it’ll keep gettin’ that way. For now, maybe we should just stick ‘t what we know.”

“Alright.” Tokiya is fairly quick to agree. He leans his head against Ranmaru’s chest. “I want you inside, me, baby, please.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “You’ve probably gotta pull out first, ‘n we’ve gotta get you at least a ‘lil prepped.”

“You’re right. Tell me when I can start pulling out, okay?”

“Go slow, babe. You can move back now.” 

Ranmaru doesn’t stop him, and Tokiya is very slow in pulling back. He thinks they made the right choice- he’s too on edge, and too careful, for it to feel good for either of them even if Tokiya had kept trying. Even if Ranmaru had gotten used to it. 

Ranmaru felt good. Ranmaru felt _too_ good, but Tokiya was so tense that he could barely appreciate it. 

“Thank you for letting me try.” Tokiya says softly. “Thank you for being willing to let me try again. I’m sorry this didn’t work out. But this all just… it really means a lot Ran.”

“Just hope you don’t feel like this ruined anything tonight.” Ranmaru manages to hide the wince when Tokiya pulls completely out, though Tokiya rubs his stomach comfortingly, moving besides Ranmaru. 

“It didn’t. Especially not if you take over. It showed that you trust me, maybe even a bit more than you should.” Tokiya’s voice is as light as he can make it. “But we can still both end the night happy. And I’m glad that I didn’t hurt you, too badly. I… I didn’t, did I?”

“You didn’t.” Ranmaru’s quick to reassure. “‘M a little sore, but it’s not that bad. Really. Give me five minutes ‘n I’ll _definitely_ make sure we’re both satisfied.” Ranmaru’s smirk makes Tokiya feel better, and he manages a smile. Ranmaru wraps an arm around him, and they stay still for a long moment. “All right. Let’s get ya on the towel.”

Tokiya can’t help but laugh, but when Ranmaru moves, Tokiya does, too. Ranmaru takes the condom off of Tokiya, tossing it in the trash by their bed, and he takes the lube. It’s a much quicker process with Tokiya, because Ranmaru knows just where Tokiya’s best spots are and just how to hit them. “It’s confidence, babe. ‘N I don’t blame you for not havin’ it, yet. Took me a real long time to know your body the way I know it now. You’ll learn.”

Tokiya, if he were going to respond, would end up only giving a moan, as Ranmaru hits another spot in Tokiya just right. 

Ranmaru adds another finger, and the pace is already much quicker than Tokiya’s was. Ranmaru is back up to three not long after. 

“D’ya need me ‘t keep going or do you want more?” 

“Please, Ran, I want you inside me.” Tokiya’s hips are moving, bucking into midair. “I don’t think I can put your condom on the way you did mine.”

“Guess I did somethin’ right if you’re apologizin’ ‘bout it.” Ranmaru smirks. 

Tokiya hopes he’d eventually get to the point where he could top Ranmaru the way Ranmaru topped him. Tokiya hadn’t even realized how much more at ease he felt until this moment, writhing underneath Ranmaru, craving him. Ranmaru had certainly managed to calm him down. 

Looking back on it, the best that he could, anyways, he didn’t even feel quite as bad as he had. He feels better, knowing that he’d get another chance. Knowing that Ranmaru still trusted him enough. Knowing that he’d still get to eventually make Ranmaru feel the way that Ranmaru made Tokiya feel. 

Tokiya somehow manages to sit up, but Ranmaru has to help him open the foil with a chuckle, and then Tokiya takes it back to roll it on Ranmaru. He tries to go slow, but his entire body was craving Ranmaru. 

When Ranmaru leans over Tokiya, Tokiya holds him closer. When Ranmaru enters Tokiya, Tokiya’s legs wrap around Ranmaru’s waist, and Ranmaru kisses Tokiya. 

Tokiya didn’t need much time to adjust, but Ranmaru still gives it to him- but when he starts, it only takes two or three thrusts to find Tokiya’s prostate and to nail it relentlessly. Tokiya’s even more vocal than usual- and Ranmaru follows suit. 

Ranmaru nips at Tokiya’s ear, giving him a nearly wild smile, but the adoring look in his eyes doesn’t go unnoticed by Tokiya. “Happy birthday, Toki. I fuckin’ love you.” 

“Fuck, Ran-” Tokiya’s noise is half of a laugh and half of a moan. “I love you, too. So goddamn much.”

Tokiya presses himself closer to Ranmaru, trying to move his hips to meet Ranmaru’s thrusts. 

Tokiya’s grateful, that he’s lasting longer than he normally does, and Ranmaru’s holding his own just as well. Tokiya can’t imagine how exhausted they’re going to be tomorrow, but he can’t say he cares. 

They had good sex. It was something Tokiya and Ranmaru would both, hands down, agree on- but this one felt different. 

This was certainly a part of the night that Tokiya would never forget. 

“I’m close, baby.” Ranmaru mumbles into the crook of Tokiya’s neck. “Don’t think I can hold out much more.”

“Ah, Jesus-” Tokiya has to stop, panting, as a particularly focused thrust lands right against his prostate. “Will you touch me, Ran?”

Ranmaru’s hand drops between them- still a bit lubed from the prep, and his strokes match his thrusts, and it only strengthens the feeling when Tokiya’s hips snap up. 

Tokiya is the first to cum, but when he tightens on Ranmaru, he can feel Ranmaru’s shudder, and feel Ranmaru’s hands still against his oversensitive cock. 

Ranmaru has to lower himself on Tokiya, holding himself up just enough to avoid crushing him, but Tokiya’s legs don’t unwrap from Ranmaru’s waist. 

Ranmaru gives a tired chuckle, flashing Tokiya a sleepy smile. 

“God, I fuckin’ love you.”

Tokiya laughs, though it’s a tired sound as well. “I suppose I’d have to say I feel the same.” He teases. “I love you, too.”

Ranmaru eventually gets up, cleaning himself, Tokiya, and the bed. He removes the towel, and the trash, and the prep items, and he climbs back into bed. The nervousness is back, and Tokiya, even in his happy daze, notices it. 

“Ran?” Tokiya looks up. Ranmaru isn’t quite cuddling him, just lying next to him on his elbow, his hand on Tokiya’s stomach. Ranmaru seems to take a deep breath. 

“I’ve got one last thing for ya, ‘fore it’s officially not your birthday anymore.” Ranmaru sits up, and his seriousness makes Tokiya sit up, too. Ranmaru looks at Tokiya, his expression dead serious. “It’s been years, Toki. I can’t think of anyone that I’ve ever gotten along with as easily as I get along with you- in every fuckin’ sense of the word. Today’s been fuckin’ amazing, and I hope you think so, too. God, Toki, I was tryin’ to one up everything I did before and the thing you were happiest about was _me_. ...If ‘m honest…. I feel the same, Tokiya. Fuckin’ mundane days feel better, just because you’re here. I do things around you I’d never imagine doing around anyone else, ‘n I’m not forcing myself to do it. You give me shit, and you’re still one ‘a the sweetest people I’ve ever met.” Ranmaru closes his eyes for a second, and Tokiya is so focused on him that he isn’t sure he’s breathing. Ranmaru reaches beside him, pulling open the drawer, and taking out a fairly plain, small box. Ranmaru stares at it for a second, and the look on his face is the most vulnerable Tokiya has ever seen it. “I… dunno what you really think ‘a marriage. It’s one of the few fuckin’ things we’ve never really talked about- so I wanna talk about it now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Tokiya. Will you let me?”

“Yes.” It’s such a deadpanned, immediate answer. Tokiya’s soft expression isn’t changed by the wide smile that crosses his face. “God, Ran, of course. There’s nothing I could possibly love more than to spend my life with you- besides maybe you, of course.” Tokiya finally moves, throwing his arms around Ranmaru’s shoulder, knocking him over. 

“I changed my mind, Ran.” Tokiya is cuddled up to Ranmaru’s side, staring at the ring. It was a simple, silver band, but it fit him perfectly. It had taken a moment to get Tokiya off of Ranmaru, to actually get the ring on him. “This _is_ , hands down, the happiest day of my entire life.”

“‘Ve been plannin’ this for a while. Figured if I proposed on your birthday then I’d really have an excuse ‘t spoil the hell outta you when it rolls around.” 

Tokiya rolls his eyes, giving an amused scoff. “You know that there isn’t typically an anniversary for engagement. Usually that’s reserved for marriage.”

“Guess that means you’re gettin’ a weddin’ for your birthday next year.”


End file.
